


Proof At Last

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [157]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees the almost imperceptible nod from his captain, feels the flare of anger that he's not being taken seriously, but wisely doesn't bring it up just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 July 2016  
> Word Count: 225  
> Prompt: 26. things you said sitting still  
> Summary: He sees the almost imperceptible nod from his captain, feels the flare of anger that he's not being taken seriously, but wisely doesn't bring it up just yet.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Charles Powell. I'm learning more and more as Powell comes up via the D20 that I'm really just far too uncomfortable writing for him. That doesn't mean I won't write for him. If I only stick with what I'm comfortable with, my writing is going to go stagnant, and I don't want that. I just need to find a hook with Powell that makes the discomfort a bit less, I suppose.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I want the CC footage from the minute Powell was brought into the station until I had to stop-- _that woman_ from what she was doing."

He sees the almost imperceptible nod from his captain, feels the flare of anger that he's not being taken seriously, but wisely doesn't bring it up just yet.

"Shay, you should probably change--"

"I'd rather just get this over with, if you don't mind, Captain. I can change at home."

McGarry shakes his head. "CSU will need your clothes. You know IA's going to investigate what happened here."

"Are you ki--" he abruptly cuts himself off at the flash in the older man's eyes, then sighs explosively. "Fine. Have one of the lab guys follow me down to the locker room."

It feels like forever before he's changed into sweats and a t-shirt, his clothes and shoes bagged and tagged by the forensics unit, but he finally can settle at his desk to watch the footage of the interrogation room. He spends the next forty-five minutes watching the footage repeatedly, taking notes on what the supposed doctor discusses with Powell. It makes no sense, but it does put the spotlight back on Thorn, which is really all he needs at this point.

"You're going down, Thorn, one way or another, and your network of henchmen is coming with you."


End file.
